


a knight in crystal armor

by merelywren (mrflannery)



Series: The Prince and His Knight [1]
Category: American Idol RPF
Genre: Fanart, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-23
Updated: 2016-01-23
Packaged: 2018-05-15 18:03:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5794381
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mrflannery/pseuds/merelywren
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>And the hand of the watchman<br/>In the night sky<br/>Points to my beloved<br/>A knight in crystal armor </p>
<p>|| My half of a collaboration piece I’m doing with vindicatedtruth :) ||</p>
            </blockquote>





	a knight in crystal armor

**Author's Note:**

  * For [vindicatedtruth (behindtintedglass)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/behindtintedglass/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Him Whom My Soul Loveth](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5794669) by [vindicatedtruth (behindtintedglass)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/behindtintedglass/pseuds/vindicatedtruth). 



[](http://s1028.photobucket.com/user/merelywren/media/Him_zpsc4nmsxzj.png.html)

**Author's Note:**

> full size --> [here](http://i1028.photobucket.com/albums/y342/merelywren/Him_zpsc4nmsxzj.png~original)

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Him Whom My Soul Loveth](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5794669) by [vindicatedtruth (behindtintedglass)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/behindtintedglass/pseuds/vindicatedtruth)




End file.
